Question: A white pair of boots costs $$27$, which is $9$ times as much as a black belt costs. How much does the black belt cost?
Answer: The cost of the white pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the black belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$27 \div 9$ $$27 \div 9 = $3$ A black belt costs $$3$.